


No [Podfic]

by Windona



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Identity Issues, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slavery, Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windona/pseuds/Windona
Summary: When he's eight years old he decides that freedom means never having to say "Yes Master" or any variation thereof again.Anakin Skywalker in ten steps.Fic by Fialleril, audio by Windona





	No [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747756) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



**Listen**  


**Text:** [No](TEXT%20URL)

**Author:** [Fialleril](AUTHOR%20URL)

**Reader:** [Windona](PODFICCER%20URL)

**Length:** 2:43


End file.
